


Wing It

by Yusariis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3, M/M, brief Rhysha, one-sided rhack (kinda), the BioDome (I am calling it that idc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusariis/pseuds/Yusariis
Summary: Someone picks a flower.





	Wing It

**Author's Note:**

> Updating this fic to link to SparkyNomads reading of this fic! Go check it out! It's really good~!
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/sparky-nomad/wing-it

Jack pops up right in front of Rhys, right between him and Sasha. Arms folded, posture weirdly stiff. His mouth’s a tight line.

“Pick that,” He jerks his head at the plant.

Rhys raises an eyebrow, confused, and trying not to say anything out loud. He flicks his eyes to the flower bundle beside him, and points.

“Yeah, pic -” Jack takes a second look and adds, “No, that one sucks. Get the one next to it, use your eyes, work with me. Pick it.” 

Rhys does. He can still see Sasha through Jack, though, looking at the same ones. Maybe that’s the point? Rhys _ was _ considering it-

“Pocket.”

Rhys blinks, pulls focus back through Jack, onto Jack, and mouths ‘huh?’ That seems to startle him.

“Are you seri- God, do I have to walk you through-” Jack heaves a breath he doesn’t need, his face strained with... some kind of stress. Rhys realizes Jack isn’t actually looking at him - hasn’t been, now that he thinks about it. He’s looking over Rhys’ shoulder.

“Put,” Jack’s face falls into one hand, “put the flower in your fucking shirt pocket, you- this is so fuckin’ _ stupid _…” 

Rhys watches Jack be weird for another few seconds. He does, of course, pop the flower into his vest pocket. Jack picks his head up and Rhys turns his hands up, shrugging.

Jack looks him over - once, twice - and completely avoids Rhys’ eyes. “Good,” he nods, takes another look, says “good” again. And nods again.

Rhys shrugs - apparently, it’s good.

“You’re, uh,” Jack clears his throat, “yeah… you’re welcome.” And leaves as weirdly as he showed up.

A “whuh-” manages its way out, confusedly, before realizing he has a different audience now. A smart, brave, _ pretty _ audience. 

Sasha has one too - he’s almost anxious, until she says “I wanted to grab one for Fiona.” Which makes sense and isn’t disappointing at all. He mumbles something affirming about it.

Rhys’ throat tightens up when Sasha looks him over. Say something, something witty or cool or…

“I didn’t see anyone else giving me flowers,” raise the eyebrow, shrug, look cool, make up for how stupid that really sounded.

“Poor baby,” she says. “Someday your prince will come.”

“I’m open to other forms of royalty,” Rhys says.

Sasha rolls her eyes, but smiles at him. _ Point - Rhys _, he thinks and he matches her with his own.

Weird as that was, Jack’s a really good wingman.

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out while working on a sex scene because I needed a break from smut. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
